Crossing the Pond
by Bloodsong
Summary: Ban and Ginji are hired to track down an old school friend of a client's. There's only one catch, they have to go to London! Will they survive the truth about the Hellsing Organization? Of course, they're the Get Backers!
1. The Mission

I found this on my computer and thought "What the heck?" It's a crossover, Get Backers and Hellsing. Why? I have no idea. Probably thought it was a good idea at the time. I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible. Let me know! Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers or Hellsing, although I do have my eye on Alucard and Akabane. 

Ban Midou and Ginji Amano gaped at the man sitting across from them.

"Will you do it? Please?"

"Sure we will!" Ginji said, clapping the startled man on the shoulder. "We'll be happy to find Victoria..." Ban cut him off with a choke-hold on his collar.

"Excuse us a minute, please." Ban manhandled Ginji to a corner of the Honky Tonk, ignoring the concerned looks from Natsumi. Paul shrugged and went back to his paper. HE knew better.

"Ginji, what the HELL are you thinking?" Ban hissed once they were squished into the corner. "We're not looking for a lost girlfriend!"

"But Ban!" Ginji protested, squirming to get free of Ban's grip. "Think about it! It's a trip to England! Haven't you ever wanted to get out of Japan, see the world?"

"No."

"I don't believe you. This is a great chance. Besides, he's willing to pay for it!" Ban's eyes developed dollar signs in a blink. Ginji sighed in relief when Ban let him go and strolled back to the client.

"So, Tanaka-san. As I was saying to my partner, we would be willing to take on your case, but it'll cost you."

"I understand," Tanaka said, nodding. "I knew it would. You are the best recovery service in Japan, after all and I am asking you to leave your home turf. I will pay you two million yen, half up front, and all your expenses while in England. Is this acceptable?" Ginji slid back into the booth and elbowed Ban, who was starting to drool.

"Four million yen," Ban said. Natsumi gasped, Paul dropped his paper and Ginji shrank into himself. "Half up front."

"Done." Tanaka took out a checkbook. Filling out the check, he ripped it off the pad and handed it to Ginji. Ban snatched the check, read it closely, folded it and put it in his shirt pocket. Tanaka handed Ginji a small manila folder.

"This is what I have so far. I know a reporter in London, he is doing some background work. Your tickets are in the folder. We leave tomorrow." Tanaka stood and bowed. "Thank you very much. I really appreciate you taking my case. I have been very worried about Victoria. I will meet you at the airport."

"Tanaka-san, the Get Backers are on the case!" Ginji assured him. The three men shook hands and Tanaka left the cafe. Ban and Ginji poured over the folder. Inside were a few pictures, a bio sheet, two first class tickets and a newspaper clipping with a note attached. The pictures were of a blonde girl with pretty eyes in a school uniform. One was of her and Tanaka together, goofing for the camera. Ban read the bio sheet.

"Victoria Seras. 19. Graduated from high school, enrolled in the police academy that same year. Graduated top of her class and joined Department 11, high-security unit. Blonde hair, blue eyes..." Ban skipped over the medical information. "Killed in the line of duty? What the hell?"

"Ban. Look at this." Ginji waved the clipping. It was an obituary for Victoria. "It says she was killed during a shootout at an old church. Her entire unit was wiped out."

"Damn." Ban snagged the note.

"I know you're wondering why I would send you after a dead woman. I do not believe she is dead. Word slipped out from her department that her coffin was lighter then those of her comrades. Too light, was the exact wording. Plus there are rumors around the precinct that another group also responded to the standoff at the church. A secret group that no one likes to speak of directly, but a name is whispered. Hellsing. I think you should start there. Tanaka."

"What do you think?" Ginji asked, looking at Ban. Ban frowned down at the picture.

"I think we're going to England. Now my curiosity's piqued."

36 hours later, Ban and Ginji were standing on a deserted sidewalk, staring up at a large concrete fence. Spiked iron posts decorated the top and the Get Backers were sure there was electronic surveillance as well. The Hellsing mansion looked more like a fortress.

"Think you can hotwire the eyes?" Ban asked Ginji in a whisper. Ginji nodded.

"Right then. Up you go!" Ban knelt and cupped his hands. Ginji stepped into them and Ban threw him over the wall. The blond cleared it, barely. Landing on his feet, he found some thin wires attached to barely visible cameras swiveling along the wall. They were placed in cracks in the mortar. Ginji whistled.

"These guys are good." He channeled a small amount of electricity and shorted out four cameras, just enough space for the two to get to the building. He heard faint grunting and looked up. Ban was climbing one of the iron posts. Ginji waited until he had cleared the spike and dropped down beside him.

"What's the status?"

"The cameras are out. I didn't shut down the whole system. I'm sure there's guards, but I haven't seen or heard any."

"Right. Let's go find a door."

"We have them, Miss Integral. It would appear our visitors are well known in Japan." Walter said, handing a printout to the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Thank you, Walter." Sir Integral Hellsing, head of the Hellsing Organization, flipped through the papers. Her lips twitched. "Where are they now?"

"They just disabled four cameras in the southeastern quadrant. The metaphysical wards, however, are still up."

"Men with such abilities, yet they did not bother to alter the wards? Is Japan so dead, then?" Integral sighed and shook her head.

"Bring them to me, Walter. Disarm them, but do not hurt them. I want to know what makes these two risk their lives so recklessly."

"As you wish." Walter, Integral's butler and family assassin, nodded and left the study. Two guards were already stationed at the door. The older man grinned and headed for the grounds. The entire mansion was on high alert, had been ever since Ban and Ginji had been spotted lurking near the outer fence. One didn't risk the only anti-undead organization in Great Britain. Pointing to six guards, Walter waved them ahead. The men fell out, moving towards the shadows that were trying so hard to slink up to the house.

"Man, where's the cover?" Ban griped as they ran towards the house, keeping low. "I thought the British kept gardens."

"Only in the greenhouse." A new voice rang out. Ban and Ginji froze. Floodlights came on with a twang of power generators. The Get Backers found themselves surrounded by soldiers, all pointing automatic rifles at them. Standing between two of the soldiers was a man who looked to be in his 50s or 60s, dressed in an impeccable suit with red armbands. No jacket, just a full vest and a monocle. Ban and Ginji slowly straightened, gauging their chances of an escape.

"I would not bother," The well-dressed man said, folding his arms. "Sir Integral wishes to meet you."

"Who?" Ban asked, clenching his fist. Something cool and slick slid over his right wrist. "Hey!"

"What the..." Ginji lifted his left arm. A black wrist cuff covered his forearm, butting up against his glove. Ban was sporting a dull gray one with symbols carved on the surface. A chuckle that could only be described as evil echoed in their ears. The soldiers merely grinned.

"What's the big idea?" Ban demanded, glaring at the speaker.

"Do not be alarmed. The bands will not hurt you. They merely block your power. I doubt you, Ginji Amano, can generate more then 10,000 volts now. And your Jagon, Ban Midou, will no longer work." Ban and Ginji gasped.

"How do you know us?" Ginji demanded. Ban was growling.

"My name is Walter, Now, please, come with me. Sir Integral does not like to be kept waiting." Walter turned and started walking towards the mansion. Ginji and Ban exchanged a look, nodded and followed.


	2. Contact is made

Part two of four. Now things get interesting. Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers or Hellsing. Credit goes to where credit is due. 

Walter led the Get Backers down a long, twisting hallway. Ban and Ginji kept glancing around, noting antique furniture, masterwork paintings, plush carpeting. The Hellsings were, apparently, loaded. Walter stopped in front of a random door and knocked.

"Yes?" A well-modulated voice called.

"Masters Midou and Amano to see you, Sir Integral."

"Send them in." Walter opened the door and bowed the recovery boys into the room. Ban entered first, glancing all around. A checkerboard floor, a few paintings, fireplace burning brightly and a platinum blonde sitting behind a large oak desk. Twin desk lamps provided the only other illumination in the room.

"Good evening, Midou-san, Amano-san. Welcome to the Hellsing Organization. Please, have a seat." The blonde waved to two leather armchairs set in front of the desk. Ban and Ginji walked over and sat down gingerly. The blonde lowered gloved hands, revealing a very pretty face.

"I am Sir Integral Hellsing. Would either of you care for something to drink? It is rather damp tonight, hopefully you have not caught a chill skulking around my grounds."

"You're a woman." Ban said, eyeing Integral. She folded her hands on her desk. Ginji gaped and blushed.

"Yes. Very astute of you, Midou-san. But you have not answered my question." Integral's lips twitched slightly.

"Coffee. Black, please." Ban said. Ginji finally recovered from his shock.

"I'd love some of your British tea!"

"You are in luck, Amano-san. Walter makes the best tea in the kingdom." Integral nodded to Walter, who walked over to a small bar near the fireplace. "I hope you had a pleasant trip?"

"Oh, it was great! We flew first class and everything!" Ginji chirped. This Sir Integral wasn't so bad! She was even offering them drinks! Ban shot Ginji a dirty look.

"Since you know our names and our gifts," he waved the banded arm. "I presume you also know our mission?"

"You are looking for someone you think is in my employ." Walter returned with a tray. Catching Ban's eye, the butler took a swallow from each cup before placing it in front of the respective person. When Ban frowned, Walter smiled cheerfully. Ginji sipped his tea.

"Wow! This is really good, Walter-san. Thank you!"

"Just Walter, if you please sir." Walter winked at Integral and retreated to the bar. Integral sipped her own cup of coffee. Ban, noting how everyone's eyes had shifted to him, sighed and tasted his. His eyebrows went up.

"This is good. Where did you get it?"

"I buy direct. Being an aristocrat does occasionally have advantages." Integral sipped her coffee again, then set down the silver cup and folded her hands on her desk.

"Now, what can I do for you gentleman?"

"We're looking for a girl. Her name is Seras Victoria." Ban handed Integral the school picture. Integral's lips compressed.

"Why are you looking for her?"

"Our client is an old friend. He doesn't think she's dead," Ginji added, sipping his tea. Integral handed the picture back.

"I know her."

"Do you know where she is?" Ban asked, eyeing Integral closely. She drew on her cigar, folding her hands just in front of her chin, the cigar balanced perfectly on her fingers. Ban and Ginji waited for several minutes.

"I do." She stubbed out the cigar. "However, certain arrangements will have to be made. Could you come back tomorrow evening at eight o'clock?"

"Why so late?" Ban asked. His hackles were prickling. Something was wrong.

"It is my earliest availability. You could come later if you would prefer."

"Eight will be fine." Ban tossed back his coffee and stood. Ginji looked at his partner in surprise, quickly finished his tea. Integral stood and bowed slightly.

"Until tomorrow. Good evening, Get Backers. Walter, please see our guests out."

"What about the cuffs?" Ban asked, turning his gaze back on Integral. The smirk returned.

"They will be removed at the front door. If you return tomorrow and knock politely, I do not see a need for them. If, however, you return the way you did tonight, they go back on and I will include an armed escort. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly." Ban smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Until tomorrow night then, SIR Integral."

"I look forward to it. Good evening, gentlemen."

"Good night, Sir Integral!"

"Good night." Ban and Ginji left the study, escorted by Walter. Once they reached the front door, Walter did...something...and removed both cuffs.

"Thank you for your cooperation, gentlemen." Ban rubbed his wrist, staring angrily at the cuff.

"I'd love to know how you did it." Walter grinned, pocketed the cuffs and opened the door.

"I have taken the liberty of arranging a car for you. Just go straight down the path to the gates. Our driver will take you back to your hotel. Do stay on the path and do not try to wander off."

"Sure thing, Walter. Thanks again for the tea, it was great!" Ginji shook Walter's hand. Ban merely nodded.

"It was my pleasure, Master Amano."

"Please! Call me Ginji."

Integral sat back in her chair, pinching her nose under her glasses. Victoria's past was catching up with her. Just what she didn't need. A faint chill.

"Well, Alucard? What do you think?"

"Is that an order, Master?" A silky, evil-sounding voice filled the room. Integral huffed and reached for her coffee cup.

"Why else would I address you? It is all you seem to respond to." Another chuckle echoed. Behind Integral's chair, a form took shape. Tall, dark haired, clothed in red. And fangs gleaming in the lamplight.

"My, we are testy tonight. Did that Midou person get to you?"

"No more then any other arrogant male who thinks he can push me around in my own house." Integral cast a sideways look as Alucard slithered over to her desk. He sat on the edge and grinned at her.

"I am hurt. Comparing ME to such a child."

"A child with the Jagon. A child that can cast any person who looks in his eyes into a minute of bliss or sixty seconds of hell, but only once and no more then three victims in twenty-four hours."

"Fascinating, is it not? He smells German."

"You would know best."

"Of course!" Alucard planted one hand on the desk and leaned towards Integral. "You really want my opinion?"

"Of course!" Integral matched his mocking tone. Alucard's grin widened.

"The German is suspicious. He sensed something, but is too dense to realize what he was looking for. The blonde is curious. Acts like a child, but holds dark thoughts. Neither should be trusted."

"And our police girl?"

"Does not know a thing. We'll see how she reacts tomorrow night. It could be innocent, or it could be a conspiracy."

"Keep the house on alert status. They might try something during the day."

"Doubtful, but your will is law."

"If that was the case, Agent Seras would not be here." Integral stood and stretched, ignoring Alucard's leer.

"I am going upstairs. Let me know when the teams return, please."

"Sure you wouldn't care for some company?"

"If you see any, call me." Integral walked out of her study, smirking. Alucard's laughter rang in her ears.

With nothing better to do, Ginji and Ban went sightseeing. They took all kinds of pictures to entertain Natsumi; goofing with the Royal Guards, holding up London Bridge, pretending to steal the Crown Jewels. That one got them into a lot of trouble and they barely escaped being arrested.

Teatime found them at a small pub. Ginji was raving over the tea, Ban settled for a pint. As they sat outside, enjoying the break in cloud cover, Ban's eye caught a platinum blonde woman walking across the street. He blinked a few times. Was that...?

"Hey, Ban! You ok?" Ban pulled his eyes away from the blonde and looked at his partner.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sipped his beer. Ginji looked him over, then grinned.

"You're thinking about her again."

"What?"

"Sir Integral. You've been thinking about her all day."

"You're imagining things." Ban looked away. Ginji's grin doubled in size.

"You are! I must say, I'm surprised. I thought you liked Himiko. Then again, Sir Integral is much prettier, or would be if she actually smiled. But isn't she a little old for you?"

"Shut up, Ginji."

"Maybe you and her could get away for a while, you know, after we talk to Seras-san. I could keep Seras-san company if you'd like."

"Ginji," Ban growled. The blond recognized the danger tone and backed off, holding up his hands.

"Ok, ok. But there's no harm in asking. This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity, you know! She's rich and titled and...OW!" Ginji rubbed his head. Ban lowered his hand and lit a cigarette.


	3. What are they up to?

Part Three. Oooo, what are they up to? Oh, and for the record:words: is Alucard talking to Integral alone. :words: is inter-vampire telepathic communication. Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Get Backers. That doesn't mean I won't turn Alucard down if he just shows up on my doorstep. 

Integral shot straight up in bed, eyes darting around the room. That thunderclap...did not come from outside. Integral could see sunlight trying to sneak through her curtains. Which left...Alucard. Integral's icy gaze whipped towards her door. He wasn't here. Had he been in her room or had he reached out from his study? Integral shoved away the covers and stood, cursing the insane desire to wear silk to bed. Her hair was full of static, sticking out around her head like some kind of illumination. She walked to her dressing room and sat at the vanity. Grabbing her brush, she attempted to tame her hair.

:You are up early.: Alucard's voice slid through her mind. Integral frowned at the mirror.

"A bad dream, nothing more."

:Bad? Are you sure: The insinuation had Integral clenching her teeth. _I will not let him win this one!_

"Yes. I do not like dreaming about men. They are a nuisance."

:Hahahahahahahahaha! You silly, icy child. So afraid of your own feelings. I know you do not believe that, Integral. I can see...:

"YOU will stay out of my head. That is an order."

:As you wish, Master'.: The touch withdrew, leaving Integral with the impression of a maniacal smile and fingers running along her neck. She shivered.

Deep in the basements of the Hellsing mansion, Alucard sat in his study, feet propped on the table and sipping his second bag of blood. The conversation with Integral ran through his vampire mind, intermingling with the dream he had watched play out in her pretty head.

_Not all men are nuisances, my Master. But that spike-haired one is. I do not trust him, therefore I will watch him. And if he tries to touch you, well..._ Alucard smiled and licked his fangs. It had been years since he'd fed on German blood.

:Remember, police girl. You are dead.:

:Yes, Master. I know.:

:By the way, where DID you get that dress:

:It's one of my favorites.:

:I wonder about your tastes sometimes, police girl.:

:Hey:

Promptly at 8, Ginji and Ban knocked on the Hellsing gates. A guard let them in and escorted them to the front door. Walter opened the door and took over.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Integral was standing in front of the stairs, arms folded.

"I warn you now, what you are about to see may be disturbing."

"We can handle it." Ginji said, waving his hand airily. "I used to live in the Limitless Fortress. I saw all kinds of stuff there."

"Very well. This way." Integral turned and headed towards the down staircase. Ginji and Ban followed, Walter was right behind them. As they passed through the basement, the Get Backers glanced around.

"As you know, Seras Victoria was an orphan. Due to the nature of her death, my organization gained full custody of her body. We performed our own autopsy, then interred her in our crypt."

"Crypt?" Ginji asked nervously. Ban frowned at Integral's head.

"Yes. It is down this way." Integral opened a door and headed down a flight of stone steps. The men followed.

"Torches?" Ban asked, frowning at the light source. Ginji was about ready to climb into Ban's back pocket. Ban shrugged him off when he got too close.

"My father's tradition." Integral stopped at another wood door. She could see Walter grinning. Ban looked very cross and Ginji was cringing. "Are you sure you want to see this?"

"We have a job to do." Ban growled.

"As you wish." Integral pushed open the door. More torches burned around the room, empty except for a large wood coffin in the corner. Integral walked over and triggered the mechanism. The lid slowly lifted up on pillars, revealing Victoria. She was on her back in a flowing white dress, eyes closed, hands neatly folded over her stomach. Integral's lips twitched as she stepped back and waved at the vampire.

"I give you the mortal remains of Seras Victoria."

"What?" Ginji shrieked, contorting himself backward. Walter stepped out of the way. "She…she…s…dead?"

"I told you that." Integral folded her arms and frowned. "Were you not listening?"

"How long?" Ban asked, walking to the coffin. He knelt and peered closely at Victoria.

"Almost a year." Ban shot Integral a cold look, then turned back to Victoria. He touched her cheek, her chin and her throat. Ginji, meanwhile, was trying to merge with the wall.

"Uhhh, Ban? Do you think…you should be doing that?"

"Come here, Ginji. We need pictures."

"Huh uh! I'm not going near a corpse!"

"There's no decay."

"What?" Ginji's curiosity won over and he approached the coffin. Integral moved to stand next to Walter. Ginji glanced back at her. When she nodded, he pulled out a camera from his cargo pocket and snapped several pictures from different angles.

"Look! No dryness, no smell, no sign of rigor mortis." Ban whispered, yanking Ginji down next to him. "She's cold to the touch, but look! Her lips are too red, her skin's too white."

"Maybe they made her up?" Ginji snapped a close-up of Victoria's face.

"It's been a year!" Ban hissed, touching Victoria's lips. "Her mouth should be drawn back, her cheeks should be sunken, her skin should be parchment. Even with the best embalming techniques, after that much time there would be signs of deterioration." He pulled her upper lip back. "Look! Her teeth are sharp. Ginji, undo her dress."

"What!"

"I want to see the autopsy stitches. Undo her dress."

"Uhhhh." Ginji fumbled around, trying to find the laces and balance the camera. Ban grumbled and snatched the camera. Ginji tried to reach under Victoria.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" A female voice cried. Ban and Ginji stumbled back, Ban guarding the camera.

"Bloody perverts."

"Who…who said that?" Ginji asked, eyes darting around. Ban handed him the camera and slowly turned, studying the room. Integral shrugged when he looked at her.

"Uhhh. Ban?"

"Not now, Ginji."

"Ban. Victoria."

"What about her?"

"Red eyes! I saw red eyes!" Ban whipped back to the coffin. Integral sighed heavily. Ban knelt and pushed back an eyelid. Victoria's blood red eye glared back at him. Ban jerked to his feet and whirled on Integral.

"What the hell is going on here? Victoria had blue eyes. Blue, not red! Why isn't she showing decay? Why are her teeth so sharp? What have you been hiding?" His voice rose until he was shouting and he moved to grab Integral's lapels. An arm in a red coat sleeve stopped him by wrapping around his neck and yanking him back.

"Eeeeep!" Ginji scrambled back, tripped and landed right in Victoria's lap.

"Pervert!" Victoria sat up and shoved Ginji off, sending him sailing into the wall. Alucard chuckled as he held a struggling Ban.

"It would appear our ruse has been discovered," Alucard said, hissing in Ban's ear. Ban's eyes bugged out.

"So, Get Backers. Would you tell your client the truth?" Integral asked, glancing between them. Ginji pulled himself up, spotted Victoria sitting up and glaring at him, squeaked and plastered himself against the wall.

"Will you reveal Seras is a vampire?"

"V…vam…vampire!" Ginji shrieked. His eyes rolled back and he fainted.

"Would it not be kinder to leave her dead?" Integral continued, looking at Ban. He growled, twisting in Alucard's grip.

"Let…me…go," He snarled. Integral nodded. Alucard swiftly removed his arm and slithered over to stand behind Integral, grinning madly. Ban glared at the elder vampire, then turned his gaze on Integral.

"No. Our client deserves the truth. Ginji and I are the Get Backers, the best recovery service in Japan. I'm not going to break our record for you and your sick jokes. Come on, Seras-san. We're going." Ban turned his back on Integral and went to pick up Ginji. Victoria stayed in her coffin.

"I'm not going anywhere. Sir Hellsing's right. It would be easier to leave me dead. Please. Tell Tanaka I died in Chedar." Ban turned to her, Ginji over one shoulder.

"Quit playing around, Seras-san. You're not dead."

"I'm undead!" Victoria jumped to her feet and stomped over to Ban. "I'm a vampire. I drink blood to survive. I'm allergic to silver and religious artifacts. I'm not leaving Great Britain!" She picked Ban up by his shirt one-handed. The Get Backer gaped at her. Victoria stormed over to her door and tossed the pair halfway to the steps.

"Now get out!"

"That is enough!" Integral barked. Ban picked himself up, Ginji still hanging on his shoulder. Integral walked into the hallway and glared at Ban.

"I suggest you leave before Victoria breaks her no-human rule and has you for supper." Ban dipped his head, letting his glasses slide down his nose.

"You're a cold woman, Sir Hellsing," He said, locking his eyes with hers. Integral huffed and turned away.

"Walter. See the Get Backers to the door."

"Yes sir." Walter slid around the doorframe and headed for the steps.

"This way, please." Integral waited until the trio had left, then turned back to reprimand Victoria. Alucard blocked her way.

"Come with me." Alucard took her hand and led her through a portal to his study. Integral opened her mouth only to find Alucard's ungloved finger covering it.

"Hush." Integral's glare turned to shock when he swooped in and kissed her. She tried to shove him away, he grabbed her wrists and moved them behind her back. She parted her lips to protest and he deepened the kiss. Integral moaned faintly, still trying to struggle. Alucard laughed in her mind and backed her against the wall, pressing against her fully. She whimpered and gave up, kissing him back. He released one of her hands to stroke her back, she pulled it free and slid her fingers into his hair, eyes closing in bliss. So this was what she had been denying herself; this rushing feeling, this tingling, this…pain? Alucard grunted and lifted his head. Integral's eyes flew open and she gasped. A large wooden cross stuck out behind Alucard, passing through his chest and into her! She looked down. Wood filled her belly, blood oozing around the wound. Shock set in and Integral stumbled back, bumping into the wall. She whimpered. Impaled to the wall! Alucard yanked their hands free and she screamed as her flesh separated from the wood. Alucard held up his hand, bleeding freely from a near-severed finger.

"It's your choice, Sir Hellsing."


	4. Bust Job

And that's a wrap. Evil? Maybe, but given the characters... Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Get Backers. If I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction. 

Integral jerked her head up. She was in the hallway. Her head flew right. Victoria and Alucard were watching her; Victoria confused, Alucard with a knowing grin. Her hands clutched her abdomen, intact.

"Jagon." She hissed and ran up the stairs, slamming the door open. The Get Backers and Walter were several meters away. Ginji had recovered from his faint and was leaning on Ban.

"Halt!" She called, storming towards them. They turned.

"Hello, Sir Hellsing. Did you have a pleasant dream?" Ban asked, shoving his glasses into place. Ginji stared at him, stunned.

"You little bastard. Get out of my country. Forget everything you learned or by God I will teach you new meanings of pain," She hissed, eyes flashing blue murder. Ban studied the furious woman, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Ban. You didn't…" Ginji said softly.

"Surely it wasn't that bad," Ban purred. Mist began swirling around their feet. Walter quickly backed off, heading for the base of the stairs.

"Dying is never pleasant," Integral snapped, folding her arms over her chest. Ban's eyes bugged out.

"Wh…wah?" He stammered. The mist thickened and spread.

"Uh, Ban," Ginji whimpered, edging closer to his partner.

"What the hell?" Ban looked around, suddenly realizing something else was going on. Mist surrounded the Get Backers, slowly turning red and black. Evil laughter rang in their ears.

"You sick little worm." Alucard's voice mocked. "Invading my Master's mind, poisoning her with your Jagon."

"Aaaah. Ban!" Ginji bumped into the taller man, only to be picked up by a detached arm and tossed out of the mist.

"GINJI!" Ban lunged after his friend and slammed into Alucard.

"You're not going anywhere, German." Alucard let his tongue hang out. "Setting limited control release to level five until target is silenced."

"You FREAK!" Ban's right hand flew out.

"Snake bite!" He latched onto Alucard's face and squeezed. The vampire laughed until his jaw broke. Ban squeezed harder, panting. Alucard's face finally collapsed in on itself and he went limp. Ban let go and wiped his hand on Alucard's coat.

"Serves you right. Ginji!" Ban stepped over the body and headed in the direction Ginji had been tossed. He stopped when laughter began echoing through the room. Swallowing hard, he glanced over his shoulder. Alucard stood, his face repairing itself.

"This is a mere fraction of my power, German slime!" The mist became pure black and Alucard grew to tower over Ban.

"Now behold the wrath of a true Nosferatu!" Shadows collected around Alucard. Ban clenched his fists, bracing himself for a fight.

"ENOUGH!" Integral's voice rang out. The darkness disappeared.

"Ban!" Ginji ran down the stairs. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Ban glared at Integral, who was smirking. Alucard had also disappeared.

"Remember this, Get Backers. I will know if you have talked. We will find you. And he will not stop. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal." Ban turned and stormed up the stairs.

"Good bye, Sir Hellsing," Ginji said softly, sending the knight a rebuking glance as he followed his partner. Walter was right on their heels and made sure they left the building quietly. Integral waited until they were gone before heading upstairs to her office.

"You have strange dreams," Alucard said, sitting on her desk when she walked in.

"Shut up."

The bell chimed cheerfully. Paul and Natsumi looked up.

"Ban! Ginji!" The Get Backers were knocked to the ground by a teenage whirlwind intent on hugging them both at the same time.

"You're back! We missed you." Paul lit up, chuckling. He leaned against the bar and waited for the tangle of bodies to unravel into their proper components. Ban succeeded first. Rising to his feet, he left Ginji and Natsumi on the floor babbling about pictures and slid onto a bar stool.

"Coffee."

"Wanna talk about it?" Paul asked, sliding a full cup under Ban's nose. Ban shook his head.

"Nothing to talk about. Bust job."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked, taking another draw. Ban's attitude spoke of more then just a bust.

"Tanaka was wrong. She was dead. We gave him the pictures." Ban declined to mention how they had gotten the pictures.

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah."

"Did you get the rest of the fee?" Paul asked with a slight note of hope in his voice. Ban glanced at Ginji, now sitting at the end of the bar with tourist pictures spread out in front of him. Natsumi was standing next to him, completely focused on the story Ginji was spinning about each shot.

"I don't take fees for busts." Paul groaned. They STILL weren't going to pay their tab.


End file.
